


Guard Bird

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Peacock Gabriel Agreste, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Too old and too busy to continue his work as Le Paon, Gabriel passes it on to the only person he trusts to look out for Adrien.





	Guard Bird

_ Keep Chat Noir safe. _

 

That was the only thing that came with the glittering peacock pin that had anonymously been delivered to Nino's front door with only his first name on it. But how in the world would a decorative pin help him protect one of Paris's greatest superheroes? Whoever had sent it to him had must have done so as a joke. Besides, when would he ever even wear this? It looked more like a girls accessory than a boys. Maybe the gift had been meant for his mom? No, that had definitely been his name on the package.

 

Turning the pin over again in his hand, Nino decided there was nothing wrong with just trying it on. If he ever was invited to a super fancy party or something, maybe the pin would come in handy. 

 

With nothing to lose, he pinned the accessory to his chest. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Who said that?!" Asked Nino, looking around wildly. He had definitely heard a voice. 

 

"H-hello."

 

The voice was coming from a small, strange creature with a big bobblehead and huge babydoll eyes. Sapphire blue in color, the whatever-it-was had a peacock tail and it was  _ floating _ . 

 

Nino swore and stumbled backwards, slamming against his desk and fighting to regain his footing. 

 

"Who are you?  _ What _ are you?!" 

 

“Please don’t be scared!” the creature begged, holding out its little arms in a defencive stance. “I’m not gonna hurt you! My name is Duusu. I’m a kwami.”

 

“A what now?”

 

“A kwami. I give power to whoever holds my miraculous.”

 

Nino looked down at the pin he was wearing and then back to Duusu. “A miraculous? Like Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

 

_ Protect Chat Noir. _

 

“Wait a second.” Nino grabbed the note that had come with the pin and turned it over, looking for any other clue. There was none. 

 

“Duusu, who sent you to me?”

 

The kwami blanched and shook her head. “I’m not supposed to tell you!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I promised not to! But my old master did say that you were the only one he trusted could take over for him.”

 

“Who was he?” Nino demanded.

 

“I’m sorry! I can’t tell you!”

 

“If you can’t tell me who he is, could you at least tell me about him?” Nino pleaded.

 

Duusu puffed out her cheeks and then gave a nod. “Fine. He’s very important. Many people know who he is. We were a team for years until he became too busy to be a hero. He stopped wearing the pin a long time ago and only wore it recently to say goodbye.”

 

Someone important. Someone who many knew. Whoever had given him the pin must have had the wrong person. “It can’t be me.”

 

“What?”

 

Nino sighed. “Whoever it was who send you to me must have been thinking of another Nino. There’s no way I can fill shoes that big.”

 

“No!” The urgency in Duusu’s voice startled the middle schooler. “You were the one he chose. You’re the one he trusts and if he believes you can do it, then so do I.”

 

A commotion outside stopped Nino from replying and he went to the window just in time to see Ladybug and Chat Noir rush by. 

 

“Protect Chat Noir, huh?”

 

“You’re the only one who can.”

 

Nino watched Paris’s two superheros run off. If he did this, he would be known as the third hero paris had. If he did this, he’d get to work with Ladybug and Chat Noir. If he did this, there was no going back. 

 

He turned to Duusu. “Just tell me what I need to do.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At the Agreste Manor, Gabriel Agreste was standing at the large window in his room that overlooked all of Paris. He watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt from rooftop to rooftop until they were out of sight.

 

A full minute later, and nothing else had happened. 

 

Two minutes later held the same result.

 

When three minutes passed, Gabriel started to worry.

 

Just as he was giving up hope, a third person appeared on the rooftops. It was a young, dark skinned boy dressed head to toe in blue and green. 

 

Gabriel smiled as he watched the boy pass. He had chosen his successor well. For who else to look after Chat Noir - no - who else to look after _Adrien_ then his very best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't understand what happened: 
> 
> Gabriel used to be the peacock miraculous but then became too old and too busy to continue. He knows his son is Chat Noir and he wants to protect him, but because he can't do it himself, he gives the peacock miraculous to Nino who he knows is Adrien's best friend.


End file.
